FusionFall: Frontier
FusionFall: Frontier ''known in Japan as ''FusionFall: The True Adventure ''is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo Switch developed by Monolith Soft and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Despite the game being the official spin-off of ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall.'' ''The title was released in worldwide in August 29, 2018. Gameplay This game similar like Project X Zone. Plot In the 10 miles way Space, a Planet call Planet Fuse, It going invaded many Planets, That new Target is Earth... when Earth is get Invaded, Heroes and Villains will team up together to defeat Fusions! Characters Note: a Characters is from Cartoon Network(Expect Reiji & Xiaomu, They are Games Characters). Pair Units * Nero Greenaero(Dexter Guide) & Juile Maxvilgax(Ben Guide)(Original) * Ben Tennyson & Blossom(Ben 10/The Powerpuff Girls) * Dexter & Mandark(Dexter's Laboratory) * Bubbles & Buttercup(The Powerpuff Girls) * Gwen Tennyson & Kevin Levin(Ben 10) * Zak Saturday & Rex Salazar(The Secret Saturday/Generator Rex) * Mojo Jojo & Vilgax(The Powerpuff Girls/Ben 10) * Numbuh One & Numbuh Four(Codename: Kids Next Door) * Jack & Mandy(Samurai Jack/The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy) * Numbuh Five & Father(Codename: Kids Next Door) * Mac & Bloo(Foster's Home with Imaginary Friends) * Dee Dee & Numbuh Three(Dexter's Laboratory/Codename: Kids Next Door) * Johnny Test & Flapjack(Johnny Test/The Misadventure of the Flapjack) * Chowder & Sentinel(Chowder) * Mordecai & Rigby(Regular Show) * Finn the Human & Jake the Dog(Adventure Time) * Cow & Chicken(Cow & Chicken) * Demongo & Him(Samurai Jack/The Powerpuff Girls) * Agent Six & Max Tennyson(Generator Rex/Ben 10) * Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu(Namco X Capcom) Solo Units * The Eds(Ed Edd & Eddy) * Numbuh Two(Codename: Kids Next Door) * Charmcaster(Ben 10) * Princess Morbucks(The Powerpuff Girls) * The Kankers(Ed Edd & Eddy) * Grim(The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy) * Billy(The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy) * Tertax(Ben 10) * Rook Blonko(Ben 10) * Marceline(Adventure Time) * Coop(Megas XLR) * Titan(Sym Bionic Titan) * Ice King(Adventure Time) * Skips(Regular Show) * Muscle Man(Regular Show) * Gumball Watterson & Darwin Watterson(The Amazing World of Gumball) * Nicole Watterson(The Amazing World of Gumball) * The Scotsman(Samurai Jack) * Major Glory(Dexter's Laboratory) * Monkey(Dexter's Laboratory) Rival Units * Lord Fuse * Fusion Dexter * Fusion Dee Dee * Fusion Mandark * Fusion Jack * Fusion Blossom * Fusion Bubbles * Fusion Buttercup * Fusion Ben * Fusion Gwen * Fusion Kevin * Fusion Vilgax * Fusion Coop * Fusion Professor Utonium * All Fusions * Bad Max * Dom Doom * Saya * Dokumezu * Dokugozu Trivia * This Game's Released Date similar like the Original Game, FusionFall's Shut Down Date. Category:Crossover Category:Tactical RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Role-playing Game Category:Games Category:Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:FusionFall Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Monolith Soft Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Namco X Capcom Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex Category:The Secret Saturday Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Megas XLR Category:Sym-Bionic Titan Category:Johnny Test Category:Adventure Time Category:Cow & Chicken Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Samurai Jack Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Misadventure of the Flapjack Category:Chowder